Finding Myself
by MissJF
Summary: Isabella Swan is 21 and the daughter of Charlie Swan, the 2nd richest man in the world. Edward Cullen is 23 and is a single dad of 2 year old Lily living of a small income, what happens when their paths cross, two people with two completely different backgrounds will their love help them survive or will it all come crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Urgh dad come on, I'm 21 at least let me go out?" I desperately asked my father. "Bella no! We have a reputation to upkeep and I don't want you going out and ruining it all" I sighed frustrated.

My names Bella Swan and for the past 21 years my father has controlled my life. 'Why don't you just leave?' You may ask well here's the answer I can't leave because I'm the only family my father has left. I am an only child and my mother died when I was 10. Ever since then it's been me and Charlie. We live the life of luxury but to be honest I'm grateful for it but I don't like it at all. I hate having things handed to me in a silver platter. I envy the 'normal' people who live in a standard house and go to work every day to earn their money that is what I want.

But I don't get to live that life, my father is the 2nd richest man in the world so as you can guess we live on a big estate with 10 bedrooms, a games room, 3 swimming pools, a spa, and everything else a girl could possibly want but me. But being part of this family has its drawbacks I don't get to go out and live a normal sociable life a 21 year old should have, I was privately tutored alongside the royal family so I am close friends with Prince Harry and William.

I've never had a boyfriend and I've never had sex. So yes I am an isolated 21 year old virgin. It's not as if people haven't asked me out they have but my father never saw them fit for me to date so that was shot down as soon as they offered. I am quite pretty, I have long wavy brown hair that reaches just above my waist, and I have chocolate brown eyes and pink full lips. I am quite skinny but I have curves in all the right places, I have quite big boobs for my age, but they help and an average size bum.

I'm quite happy with the way I look, I often get marriage proposals from people my father is friends with but there never seems to be anyone I like. I love children and I really want some of my own but I need to find the right guy first. Charlie cleared his throat to get my attention. "Do you understand that Bella?" I looked at him confused. "Uh understand what exactly?" I said to him, he sighed "we're you even listening to me?" He asked "um... Sort of, I spaced out I guess" I admitted. "What am I going to do with you, you never listen to me. I said you need to understand that you have a responsibility now to show that you are a mature woman who will follow in my footsteps" I sighed.

I forgot Charlie's company was he ran the most expensive and ostentatious lawyer company in the world, with branches in London, Paris, New York, Los Angeles and other places. He wanted me to take over his company when he retired but I wasn't interested in that, I wanted to become a children's author. I had already written a couple of books one my laptop but I didn't have anyone to proof read them so I could send them off. "Dad I've told you before I have no interest in becoming a lawyer, that's your dream that's not mine" I told him getting angry.

"Now don't talk nonsense Bella" he said. "Dad I've had enough of you talking to me like a child, I'm going out with Alice. I will talk to you when I get back" I said as I grabbed my stuff. "What time will you be back, I don't want you out late" I turned around. "You can't tell me what to do, I'm 21 years old. I'm officially an adult. I will be back when I want, and it's not going to be tonight." I said as I stormed out the door.

I jumped in my Lexus and screeched out the driveway. 10 minutes I entered Alice's neighbourhood. Alice was my best friend, she was not as rich as my family but she was quite well off, her family however decided to buy a house in a quiet neighbourhood so they could help blend in, they were my second family, if ever me and Charlie argued which was quite a lot I would come here, I was always welcome.

Jane and Tom Brandon were my adopted parents, they were always there is I needed them, I would open up to them and they would tell me what they think I should do. I loved them to bits. I located Alice's house soon after and turned on to her driveway, I shut the car off and walked up to the door, and Alice opened it, "what's he done now?" Her first words to me were, "he is still trying to control me Alice. 2 marriage proposals I had yesterday. 2! What am I going to do?" I said as I sobbed in to her shoulder. She pulled me into her bedroom. "Right enough of that we are going out! I don't want any complaining understand" I just nodded, I knew better than to argue with Alice.

2 hours later we were ready to hit the town, I was dressed in the shortest dress I've ever been in, it was black and skin tight, it was low cut which showed some of my cleavage, I paired it was a pair of black heels and jewellery. I looked in the mirror and saw that I actually looked quite nice. Alice was wearing a pink skin tight dress with black heels. We walked down the stairs, said a quick bye to the parents and we were off, we got a taxi as none of us wanted to be a designated driver.

Half an hour later we arrived at club gravity, it was one of the nicest clubs that Seattle had to offer. We got out the car and walked up to the bouncer, he took one look at us and let us straight in, as I walked past he winked at me, I blushed and carried on walking in. We headed straight to the bar where I ordered a double vodka and coke while Alice ordered a blue WKD.

After we downed our drink we decided to head out to the dance floor, Flo Riders Low came on and I and Alice found ourselves pressed up against each other grinding to the music. I had so much fun, we managed to attract quite a bit of attention as many men came up trying to get us to dance with them, I decided in that minute that I was going to find one man I was attracted to and go home with them! I made a bet with Alice to see who would be able to find the hottest guy first.

After a few more songs and a few dances with some men I was getting thirsty again, I walked back to the bar when I bumped in to someone, I looked up and found the most beautifulest man I have ever seen before me, he had bronze messy hair and dazzling green eyes. "Sorry miss" he said to me in a musically voice. "No... No... It's fine! I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry!" I stuttered out. He smiled and walked away. I looked dazed after him and realised I wanted him.

I ordered straight vodka and made my way to a table where Alice was currently sat. I slumped down in the chair opposite, "I feel so fucking minging, and can we go home now?" I asked Alice. "N...no... No! We can't go home! We need to find mister sexy" she told me, I sighed wondering where the hot guy disappeared to, I looked round and found him sat a few tables down from me with a tall lean blonde boy and a gorgeous blonde girl. Figures the hot ones always go for a blond girl; I had no chance to start off with.

I turned to Alice and decided to drown my sorrows in alcohol, we ordered 10 shots each and downed them one after another, I had enough of this, and I got up and headed towards the dance floor when I tripped! Instead of falling to the floor a pair of strong arms encircled my waist. I turned to see the sexy green eyed man staring at me. At that time all I could think was this man is going to be mine


	2. Author Note

Hi Guys...

I don't know whether I should carry on with this... I have a few ideas but I would love it if you guys could review and let me know if I should carry on...

Thank You! :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I looked in to his eyes and saw lust, want and need. "Do you want to dance?" He asked me, I nodded! Together we walked to the dance floor, we spent a good 2 hours grinding and making out. It was turning out to be one of the best nights of my life, I had never felt so free and alive. Maybe this is what it felt like to be normal.

I turned around to see him staring at me, "excuse me for being so rude, but I didn't catch your name" he said "oh I'm Bella.. Bella Swan" I said, he looked at me confused. "Yes I'm Charlie Swan's daughter" I explained. "I'm Edward Cullen, and sorry for staring I thought I recognised you, what are you doing round here anyway?" He said "I'm just fed up of being the 'perfect' daughter, I thought I'd have some fun" I told him, he laughed and we continued dancing.

About 10 minutes later Alice came rushing up to me, "Bella I've found my perfect guy, you think you'd manage to make your own way back to mine?" I laughed at her "Alice are you going to be at home or are you going back with this guy" she looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry Bella, I won't be there" I laughed at her as I swatted her ass. "Go on get, I'll find a hotel or something, have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do" I told her with a wink.

I looked back at Edward "um I best go, I need to find somewhere to stay" I said as I turned to walk away, I felt someone grab my arm and looked up to find Edward stood there. "Um do you want to stay at mine? I can take the couch, that way I know your safe" he said. "I can't kick you out of your own bed! Don't be mad Edward" I said to him as we were walking out the club, "no Bella I insist, come on it's not far from here" he told me as he started pulling me towards his apartment. A

bout 20 minutes later he pulled me towards a apartment block, we entered through the door and got into the elevator, I watched as he pressed the number 7 and we silently stood there as we reached the level. We got out and he pulled me to his apartment 7B. I watched as he got his keys out and opened the door. We entered and I walked into the living area, it wasn't the best place but strangely it had a homey feeling to it. "Sorry, I know it's not what you're used to" he said to me ashamed, "no Edward it's amazing, it actually feels like home" I admitted guiltily, he smiled and walked up to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "It looks much better with you here" he said as I smiled, I stepped out of his hands and walked around the apartment, the kitchen was fairly small but big enough to cook in, the living area was quite big, he had two sofas, they weren't in the best condition but looked comfy anyway, he had a small television that had dust collecting on it, and a small bookcase by the door. He didn't have a dining table which made me confused but I didn't press the matter.

I walked down the small corridor and found 3 doors, one was a bathroom, it was tiny. Just big enough for a bath, toilet and sink. It made me think how much money this man actually had. I opened the one door and found a single bed with children toys scattered round on the floor. He must have a niece or something.

The last bedroom was his room. I opened it and found a double bed, and a wardrobe but what surprised me the most was the fact that the rest of the room was filled with books and paper. I walked over to the desk and picked up a book. It was for the local college in Seattle. He must still be taking classes I thought to myself. I put the book down and walked back to the living room where I found Edward sat on the sofa with a phone in his hands, he was talking to someone so I stood back a bit so I wouldn't bother them.

"Hi mom" I heard him saying, I smiled I wished I could talk to my mom. "No, I just got back, Jasper bailed" he said next. "No mom I didn't leave Rose on her own, Emmett was going to join us after he finished his shift" he said. "Actually can you keep her till the morning, I have someone here" I blushed as he said that. "Yes mom she's a girl, and yes I'll be careful" I never felt more embarrassed in my life. "Could you put her on please?" He waited patiently until the next person came on the phone, "hey baby, is granny looking after you?" He said. I smiled he must be talking to his niece. "No daddy can't get you tonight, he has a friend staying, I thought you like staying with granny?" He said. "I know baby I miss you too! But I'll come and get you tomorrow" he said. "Um yeah her names Bella, she might come with me I'll ask her in the morning, okay baby I better go, I love you too! Say night to granny please and get some sleep otherwise we won't go out tomorrow, okay night Lily" he put the phone down and I walked in to the living room fully.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. "Only a little bit" I answered him. "Sorry, I don't like leaving her alone that much" I grabbed his hand, "it's fine I understand" I smiled encouragingly. We chatted a bit more and I found out that he had a job at the local construction site where he was making £9.20 an hour. He worked from 9 in the morning to 5:30 at night and worked 6 days a week. This meant he makes just over £469 a week. It wasn't nearly enough for him to survive. We started drinking a big more but not enough to get drunk.

We decided it was time to go to bed. I didn't want to push him out of his bed so we decided to share it. He gave me a shirt of his to wear while he stripped down to his boxers. I could help but stare at his chest. He was really hot. He had a six pack and was very well toned. He had a v shape on his hip which dipped down to under his boxers. I looked at his boxers and found out that he was quite big, he cleared his throat and I looked up to find him smirking at me, I blushed and looked down,

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you blush?" He told me which made me go even redder. I took his shirt and got dressed in front of him, something that I had never had any confidence to do before. I took my dress off and thanked Alice for the underwear that she picked out, I was wearing a black lace thong and a lace bra. I looked at Edward too see him staring at me wide eyed. "What you looking at Edward" I told him, he looked at me and all I saw was need and want in his eyes, without thinking about it I flung myself at him, we collapsed on the bed.

We ended up passionately kissing as he rolled me over, he hovered over my body while kissing my neck, the next thing our clothes flew off our body and we joined together for the first time. Afterwards we lay together our bodies sleeked with sweat, I laid my head on Edwards chest and I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late update, been busy with coursework and exams.**

I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the curtains, I looked around the room and realised I wasn't at home or with Alice. I looked beside me and found myself in bed with a man; I looked down and saw that I was naked. I quickly got up and grabbed a shirt from the floor and padded out into the living room.

I looked round and saw I was in Edwards apartment, suddenly everything came back to me, dancing in the club, coming home with Edward, me looking at him in his boxers, the look of need and want in his eyes as he watched me undress, me flinging myself at him, me and him having sex. I groaned as my stomach rumbled. I walked into the kitchen and saw that he had no food.

I decided to go to the nearest store and stock up his fridge for him. I wrote a note saying I would be back in half an hour and put it next to him on the pillow. I put his shirt on and a pair of his shorts, that looked like three quarter lengths on me. I grabbed my bag and made my way out his apartment. I kept walking until I found the store; I brought nearly one of everything.

I ended up with 5 bags full. I walked back to his apartment and realised I didn't have the keys with me; luckily the door wasn't shut properly. I opened the door and went to the kitchen; I went to check on Edward and saw him still asleep. I decided to make us some breakfast. I made a cup of tea and a coffee as I didn't know which he drank, I also made some pancakes.

Once I was finished I decided to make him breakfast in bed. I took everything into the bedroom and put it on his desk while I woke him up. "Edward, Edward comes on wake up" he groaned and turned over ignoring me. "Edward honey wake up" he woke up then. "Oh that's a nice way to wake up" he said as I laughed.

He looked at my clothes "where have you been and why are you wearing my clothes?" He has said. "I went to the store to get us some food, and I didn't exactly want to wear my dress again. Sorry I should've asked first" I said as he laughed. "No it's fine actually you look sexy in my clothes" he admitted. "Oh shut up you and eat" I told him as I gave him his pancakes. "Tea or coffee?" I asked him. "Coffee please" he said I sighed relieved, "thank god, if you said tea I probably would have to kill you" I said mock serious.

"Ooh these are amazing, did you make these?" I nodded. "Wow I might have to keep you" he said as he winked. I just laughed and gently pushed him as he grabbed hold of me and pulled me back to him. "No Edward let me go. You need to get yourself ready remember?" I told him seriously. "But I'm comfortable here" he argued with me. "Edward now move it" I told him getting annoyed. "Ooh I love it when you get demanding" he told me laughing. I pushed him and moved to get up.

"We need to get Lily so move!" I told him with no room for arguing. He finally moved up and went to get in the shower while I stood by the bed unashamedly ogling his ass. I'm not going to deny it but that man is so ungodly handsome it's unreal. I went back downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen. An hour later I had cleaned the whole downstairs and was relaxing on the sofa when Edward appeared.

He took one look around the house and looked at me in amazement. "What… what happened? How did everything get so clean?" I started laughing while he was astonished. "I cleaned the house while I was waiting for you" I explained to him. He laughed and came over and pulled me into his arms. "Your amazing you know that" he told me while I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Now come on there's someone I want you to meet." I smiled and let him pull me out of the house all the while trying to contain my nerves.

I was going to be meeting his niece and I don't think that I have ever been so nervous in my whole life. We got in the car and travelled only 20 minutes away. We pulled up to a house that was just a little bit bigger than Edwards. He opened my door for me and together we walked up the steps towards the house. He knocked on the door and a second later it opened to reveal a petite brunette lady who was stunning. "Aww my baby, you're finally here" Edward looked at me and blushed.

"Hey Mom. This is Bella" he reached and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Oh hello Bella, I didn't know you were joining us for lunch" she told me. I looked at Edward surprised that he didn't mention it. "Yeah I probably should have warned you that we were going to stay for lunch" he looked at me sheepishly. I waved him off, "oh its fine, Hello Mrs Cullen" she looked at me. "Oh dear Mrs Cullen is my husband's mother, please call me Esme" I laughed as we entered the house. We walked through the hall and I admired the house, it was beautiful! I had never seen a house so wonderfully designed in my life that I could help but stare.

Sure my house was posh and screamed money but this house eased warmth and home. We rounded the corner and I spotted a blonde haired girl playing with a man I assumed was Edwards's dad. She spotted Edward and ran to him. "Daddy!" she shouted, I looked at Edward stunned and he reached down to pick her up. "Hello Princess, were you good for nanny and grandpa?" he asked her as she nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah daddy, nanny and me made cookies yesterday and then I played with grandpa and then I watched Frozen last night before I went to bed" she told him excitedly.

He laughed "Aw sounds like you had a lot of fun" he asked her and she nodded her head again. She reminded me of the nodding dogs you could get to put on the dashboard of your car. I laughed silently while thinking of this. Edward finally cracked out of the conversation he was having with his daughter and looked at me. "Oh baby I want you to meet someone" he told her as she looked at me "whose that daddy?" she asked Edward. "This is my girlfriend Bella baby" he told her.

I looked at him and realised that I might have fallen in love with him deeper than I thought possible. The only problem was, could I be with him given who I am and the fact that he has a daughter?


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, will try to update every week just super busy at the moment!**

Chapter 4:

I looked down at the floor, trying to hold back my tears. I didn't belong in this family; sure I was utterly in love with this godlike human.

But once he found out who I was, would he stick around and stay with me through against the paparazzi or would he up and leave? I knew I had to tell him but I couldn't face with the fact that he might not want to be with me and that killed me.

I was in love with him and I knew that if he told me he didn't want me then I would go and leave him to his life. All of a sudden I was pulled out of my reverie by a hand pulling my face up.

"Bella are you okay?" I looked up and saw Edward. "Yeah I'm fine, is there a bathroom about?" I sniffed. "Yeah it's down the corridor and the second door on the left" I nodded and walked to where he directed me to go.

I opened the bathroom door and walked over to the mirror. I looked a complete mess and that was an understatement. I finally gave over and let the tears fall down my face.

Why did my dad have to be rich? Why did I have to go to a private school? Why did I have to fall in love? All these questions began running through my mind.

I heard a knock on the door and realised I have been in here longer than I anticipated. I cleaned myself up and opened the door. Edward was stood there.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you she was my daughter, I guess I thought it was obvious" I nodded and continued walking. "Hey Bella wait, I'll tell you everything once I put her to bed later, just please don't leave" he told me and once again I nodded.

The rest of the day followed with eating lunch with Edwards's family, while having a laugh and a joke. Eventually we wounded back up at Edwards where we continued to have fun and play with Lily.

It was now 9pm and Lily had finally gone to bed. I walked over to the couch where I saw Edward with his head in his hands. I sat down and waited for him to begin.

"I was 16 years old and had just finished high school when I met Tanya, she was gorgeous, blonde and everything I thought I wanted.

I was instantly smitten with her. She was 18 and sophisticated. We began dating 2 weeks after we met and I fell in love with her. he was amazing and caring and I thought she loved me too" he began while still staring at the floor.

I sat there and waited for him to continue. "I found out I got into law school not long after I finished school. I was so happy! Mom and Dad where proud of me and I couldn't wait until I told Tanya.

She was happy that I told her but she wasn't happy I would have to leave and go to London Oxford to study. She told me she would miss me too much. That night was the night I first had sex." He continued.

"She was everything and she eventually became my life. A week before I was due to leave she told me not to go. I went however and after a term I couldn't stand being away from her.

I quit law school and came back to community college. Mom and Dad were so angry they didn't speak to me for 6 months, that when I moved in with Tanya. Things were going great until we started arguing.

When I was 20 I found out that she was pregnant. I was scared; I was 20 years old with not many qualifications and no-where to live. During the pregnancy, Me and Tanya drifted apart.

When she finally had Lily she signed over her rights and told me she never wanted to see us again. I haven't seen her since that day." Edward told me while I had tears in my eyes. I got up and walked over to him.

I wrapped my hands around his and looked at him. "I'm so sorry Edward, you should have never had to go through that" I said to him. He looked at me "I love you Bella so much" he told me.

"I love you too Edward" he stared into my eyes. "Is there anything that you would like to tell me? Anything at all" I debated whether to tell him the whole truth.

"As I told you last night, I'm Charlie Swans daughter, my mother died when I was 10 and I have been living with my dad since then. I have never had a boyfriend and I'm pretty much on my own apart from Alice" I explained.

"My life isn't that interesting" I told him laughing. He joined in, I decided not to tell him about the marriage proposals my dad is trying to set me up with. Why should I when it's not going to happen right?


End file.
